jakeplusamirfandomcom-20200213-history
Amir Blumenfeld
http://www.celebritywonder.com/cgi-bin/birthday2.cgi?D1=jan&D1=18&imageField222= | birth_place=Afula, Israel | other name(s)= Amir Blumensauce | medium= | genres= | subject= | active= 2005–present | notable_work=Amir Blumenfeld on The CollegeHumor Show Pranked! | spouse= | website= www.amirblumenfeld.com | academyawards= }} Amir Shmuel Blumenfeld (Hebrew: אמיר בלומנפלד; born 18 January 1983) is an Israeli-American comedian, writer and actor, most famous for his roles on MTV's The CollegeHumor Show and Pranked! . Blumenfeld first gained mainstream success writing for the comedy website CollegeHumor and appearing in videos released by the website. Amir went on to star in a series, Prank Wars, with fellow CollegeHumor writer Streeter Seidell. After an episode of the show, The Yankee Prankee, went viral, the show garnered mainstream success, resulting in a follow up show with Seidell, called Pranked!. Amir has also recieved a large fanbase through another CollegeHumor show, Jake & Amir along with another one of the writers from the website, Jake Hurwitz. Early life Amir Blumenfeld was born 18 January, 1983, in Afula, Northern Israel but left to go to Encino, California with his family, at the age of two. There, Amir attended school and graduated from University of California at Berkeley for Business and Marketing (the Haas Undergraduate Business Program). CollegeHumor Amir was hired as a full-time writer in June 2005, making him one of the most senior writers at the website. One of Amir's biggest hits on the website was with the online series Jake & Amir, in which he co-starred with fellow CollegeHumor writer Jake Hurwitz. ''The CollegeHumor Show In this MTV show, the ''Hardly Working format from the CollegeHumor website, was reintroduced, in that the show features writers playing fictionalized versions of themselves in the same New York office. Blumenfeld also plays a fictionalized version of himself in the show. There has been no news yet on whether the show will be picked up fro a second season but it's unlikely due to poor ratings. Prank Wars Prank Wars first started out as something that Amir and Streeter didn't expect to escalate into something viral and extremely popular, and they weren't expecting a TV show to spawn from the success of the videos. It first started when the first 0of the prank wars was posted on the CollegeHumor website. It showed Amir listening to the song Stacy's Mom by Fountains of Wayne, but Streeter had edited the audio so that it played a clip of Streeter and his girlfriend having sex halfway through the song, with Streeter filming what happened, which was unknown to Amir. Other pranks soon followed with Amir wanting to get revenge for what Streeter had done. The first video to go viral was The Yankee Prankee where Amir arranged for a phony marriage proposal from Streeter to his girlfriend to be displayed on the Jumbotron at Yankee Stadium, so that the whole stadium could see it. All of the videos since then have gone viral. These were the half court shot, and the skydiving prank. Amir and Streeter both appeared on Jimmy Kimmel Live! twice because of the show and also because of their TV series, Pranked!. Jake & Amir Jake and Amir started out as it's own show on their Youtube channel before then becoming a CollegeHumor original. Amir plays a fictionalized version of himself where he is a lot more dumb compared to Hurwitz's character, who is the sane one in an odd couple like show. Amir gets into all kinds of crazy situations, but is constantly relying on Jake's friendship to keep living. Amir appears as an idiotic and extremely annoying version of himself in the shows because it reflects on his goofy personality in real life. He is best known for doing completely random things and some of his hilarious quotes such as Oh Sheesh Y'all, 'Twas a Dream. He is constantly trying to gain the friendship of fellow CollegeHumor writer, Jake Hurwitz, who decides not to accept his friendship and would rather be a normal person. His lines range from purely nonsensical, or bizarre interpretations of a current event, to surprisingly profound statements that go over people's heads. For this, Amir is somewhat of an outcast among his peers and he is also a huge fan of McDonalds and is often mentioned to eat extremely unhealthy foods and is a victim of malnutrition. Amir is also a great annoyance on his co-workers, his family, and random people on the street. Amir wants to hang out with Jake and often asks him to have dinner with him, though most of the time Jake refuses. Roles outside CollegeHumor Amir also starred in the third Harold and Kumar film, which was released in 2011. He also starred in the award winning short movie, The Old Man and The Seymour where he played Lewis Plunkett. The short also featured Streeter Seidell, even though it was outside of CollegeHumor. References Category:Actors Category:Characters played by themselves